


Free Fall

by PrettyBlueColors



Series: Jonah Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anger, Fun, Gen, Power Play, Vertigo - Freeform, dont fuck with the man who can literally steal your breath, the vast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: “Know your place, Magnus.”
Relationships: Simon Fairchild & Jonah Magnus
Series: Jonah Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787977
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Associated Articles Regarding One Jonah Magnus, Jonah Magnus Week 2020





	Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 fic!  
> pretty short cause I didn't know quite where to go with this.  
> Simon is usually Giovanni in the Jonahverse crafted by the jonah server, so thats the name i used

Giovanni looked over the top of his nose down at Jonah, who stood tall in front of the man his face screwed up, defiant.

Giovanni was struck by the thought that this slip of a man has not had anyone tell him no in such a long time, he must not know how to.

“No. Magnus.” He looked appraisingly at Jonah for his reaction and was not surprised when Jonah raised a hand in anger at the rejection, and the world fell away around him and stayed exactly where it was.

The wind rushed past the men.

The room was still and calm.

Jonah screamed with no sound.

Giovanni laughed with delight.

The world came back to stillness too soon for Giovanni, but too late for Jonah who collapsed to the floor.

Jonah gasped breath back into his lungs through a sore throat and looked up at the man standing over him.

“Know your place, Magnus.” Giovanni turned on his heel and left the room and Jonah’s crumpled form.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at phantomwinds on tumblr!


End file.
